


【GGAD】love is a weapon（四五六）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: 20世纪30年代，欧洲魔法部迫于压力将黑魔王的曾经的恋人—阿不思邓布利多送出以换取和平





	【GGAD】love is a weapon（四五六）

（四）  
阿不思做了一个很长很长的梦。

他回到了戈德里克山谷，那里还是老样子：森林，河流，谷仓......唯一不同的是，在梦里只有他和盖勒特。他们一起欢笑着走过每一栋房屋，每一处他们曾亲吻过的地方。没有巴沙特女士，没有阿不福思，没有阿丽安娜。

他们只有彼此。

时间就像太妃糖一样无限延长，久到仿佛过了一个世纪，久到阿不思都快忘了这是一个梦。

突然有一天，盖勒特消失了。

他找遍了整个山谷也找不到他。紧接着，山谷消失了。在一片黑暗中，一个小女孩坐在地上哭泣。

“......阿丽安娜？”

听到他的声音，小女孩抬起头：“哥哥，是你杀了我吗？”

“......”阿不思的喉咙仿佛被人攫住了一般发不出任何声音。

阿丽安娜走到他面前，伸出手摸了摸他的脸：“哥哥，是你杀了我吗？”

盖勒特出现在她身后：“为了更伟大的利益，一个人的牺牲算得了什么？”

“不......”阿不思从梦中惊醒，只觉得头痛欲裂。睁开眼，依旧是那个房间，只不过没有盖勒特的存在。

一个女人推门而入：“您醒了？需要喝点什么吗？”

“不用......”阿不思摇摇头，“算了......可以给我一杯水吗？”

一个茶壶飘进房间，给阿不思床头的空杯倒满了茶。

“谢谢。”阿不思端起茶杯轻抿了一口。

“我刚刚已经通知老大了。他嘱咐过我您一醒来就告诉他。顺便说一句，我是文达罗茜儿。”

“我知道。”《预言家日报》曾大肆宣扬过黑魔王和他的女助手的事，阿不思还有些许印象，“他去哪里了？”

文达拿魔杖的手轻轻一挥，茶壶慢悠悠的飘了回去：“实话说，我也不知道。不过应该是很重要的事。他原本一直在您的床前照顾您，连会议也不曾出席。一接到这个消息就立马赶了过去。”

“哦......”阿不思应了一声，没有继续答话，只是低头看自己的茶杯。正好错过了文达探究的眼神。

“看样子......某人似乎挺想我的。”盖勒特走了进来。文达知趣的退了出去，还不忘把房门带上。

“你的身体好些了吗？”

“嗯......”

盖勒特走到床边坐下：“说吧你的病怎么回事？”

“我......不知道”

“别这样，阿尔。你的病可是连最好的医师都束手无策。黑魔法？某种诅咒？还是什么魔药？”

“是阿丽安娜......”

此话一出，两个人都沉默了。许久，盖勒特说道：“是呀，能困扰当代最伟大的白巫师——阿不思邓布利多的只有他可怜的妹妹阿丽安娜。而好巧不巧的是造成他妹妹死亡的凶手正坐在他眼前嬉皮笑脸的问他为什么。”

“......”

盖勒特 抓住他的肩膀：“是的，阿丽安娜的死亡是我一手造就的，是我对不起你。可是你为什么不给我一次机会？你一直主张爱与正义，主张谅解，主张宽容。可是你为何从未原谅过我？”说着说着，他把头靠在阿不思的腿上。

阿不思抚摸着他的头发：“我从未怪过你，盖尔，我怨恨的是我自己。”

眼前的人明显一僵，紧接着伸出手抱住阿不思：“阿尔，放过自己吧。”

“不，我不能。”

盖勒特口袋里的血盟闪过一丝诡异的光。

（五）  
那天之后似乎什么也没发生过，一切照常。

每天阿不思醒来的时候，盖勒特已经坐在桌子后面看书了。然后他们会一起吃早餐，一起静静的看书，偶尔还会聊几句。除了不需要上课，阿不思的生活和在霍格沃兹的时候并无区别。

哦，不对，还要再加一条不能和外界通信。

从前即使不出霍格沃兹，他也会和尼可勒梅还有其他的朋友通信，这样他能第一时间掌握大概情况。阿不思没有刻意的算过时间，但粗略的估计也至少有两个月的时间了。两个月，外面的世界可能已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。纽特回来了吗？战事是否已经停止？霍格沃兹的教授招到了没有？还有......阿不福思——他的亲弟弟是否已经回到了戈德里克山谷？是否曾去找过他？知道他被送到了纽蒙迦德会是什么表情？悲伤还是生气？阿不思憋了一肚子的问题想问。于是，某天他装作不经意的问了一句：“最近怎么样？”

“最近？”盖勒特诧异的看了他一眼。

“最近的局势怎么样？你已经控制了整个欧洲大陆了吗？”

盖勒特眼里的光顿时暗了下去，嘟囔了几句：“......是呀......怎么可能是.......”随后又低下头继续看书，“我没记错的话，你是我的囚犯。”

“我以为我们是朋友。”

“我以为......我们是恋人。”

“曾经......”

盖勒特把书丢到桌子上，努力掩饰自己内心的情绪：“......也就是说，你承认你爱过我？”

“曾经......”

“可我不是。”盖勒特顿了顿接着说，“从相遇的那一刻起，到现在，到将来，我从未放弃过爱你这一件事。”

见他没有反应，盖勒特叹了口气，继续娓娓道来。从1899年那个夏天见到他的第一眼起，就认定阿不思是他最佳的合作伙伴；再到相恋——整天都在一起的日子，如同夏季灼热的阳光；再到阿丽安娜的死亡，他们分道扬镳；再到他从格里戈维奇那里偷到老魔杖一手建立起巫粹党并发扬壮大；直到现在......他对阿不思的感情从一开始的利用到心动（或者说从一开始就是心动）连他自己都没有发觉。心动了，所以深爱，深爱，所以在乎，在乎，所以才会在混战之后手足无措的逃走。他不敢面对阿不思哭泣的样子，不敢面对他控诉的眼神，抑或者是......不敢面对自己的内心。

“所以当年那个毛头小子一直都没有长大。直到某天，英国魔法部的蠢货们竟然提出要把失去的恋人送给他，更令人意想不到的是，他的恋人竟然乖乖的答应了，从他一直躲着的霍格沃兹走了出来，坐上了前往纽蒙迦德的马车。那个毛头小子犹豫了，他不知道他的恋人会不会原谅他。但是他还抱有一丝希望，希望对方给他机会去忏悔，去弥补他犯下的错误。”

“我说过，我从未怪过你。”

“对，你不怪我，你只怪你自己......”

像是看到他于心不忍似的，阿不思出声安慰他：“关于你向我道歉这一件事......我很开心”

“那么......我们......”

“.......就这样吧。”

“......朋友？”

阿不思咬咬牙，头痛的愈发剧烈：“......朋友。”

盖勒特没有回答，径直走出了房间。阿不思再也支撑不住，走到床边躺下，开始于头痛的激烈抗争。

不知道是不是因为已经习惯了的原因，这次头痛没有像往常一样剧烈，至少没有让他疼到昏过去。大约十分钟后，阿不思从床上爬起来，理了理自己的衣服。

总觉得有哪里不对劲，可是又是哪里呢？  
（六）  
阿不思的疑惑一直持续着。而盖勒特似乎又出去了。现在每天来陪他的换成了文达罗茜儿，还有她的魔法茶壶。

“所以你是布斯巴顿毕业的？”

“您怎么看出来的？”

“因为......你是法国人？我猜，你有些法国口音”

“算是吧......要再来一杯茶吗？”

“哦，好。”阿不思把杯子递过去“你的茶味道有些特别......”

文达的眼睛里有什么一闪而过：“哦？可能是我的秘制茶包的关系吧。您要是喜欢，我送您几包。”

“那真是太好了！以后我会一直想念这种味道的......”

“什么以后？”盖勒特突然推门而入。

“没什么。”

“你如果一直和我在一起，就根本不需要担心喝不到了。”盖勒特拿起阿不思的茶杯喝了一口，咂咂嘴“还不赖，文达，到时候拿一包给我。”说完，把杯子还给阿不思。

“好的。”文达点点头，走出了房间。

“这几天你去哪里了？”阿不思问他。

盖勒特得意的看了他一眼：“这个呀......我只对我的恋人讲。”

“那好吧......”

“唔......不如谈谈你的病吧，大概是从什么时候开始的？”

“大概.....一年前吧”

“症状？”

“你上次见过了，头痛。”

“没了？”

“没了。”

盖勒特沉思了一会“......那我知道了，你继续看书吧，我还有事要办。”

“好的。”

盖勒特在他的脸上亲了一下：“一个朋友的吻。”然后在阿不思反应过来之前轻笑着离开了房间。

在房门关上的那一刻，盖勒特的笑容彻底消失。

阿不思一直对他的妹妹怀有愧疚没错，但这愧疚绝对不会是造成他痛苦的原因，即使是再深的愧疚也不会。如果他没猜错的话......

盖勒特敲开了文达罗茜儿的房门。


End file.
